


Gagged

by omgbubblesomg



Series: 31 fics in 31 days [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breathplay, Canon-Typical Violence, Episode: s12e01 Keep Calm and Carry On, F/M, Gagged Sam, Gags, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kinktober 2017, Knifeplay, Light Sadism, Mute Sam Winchester, Toni has a kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/pseuds/omgbubblesomg
Summary: Lady Bevell gags Sam to stop him from yelling for help





	Gagged

**Author's Note:**

> Um so there's nothing super explicit in this fic, but Toni gets turned on by Sam's distress. Hence the trigger warning.
> 
> Kinktober Day 11: **Sadism** /masochism; orgasm denial; **gags**

“Sam?”

Sam jerked his head up at the sound of his own name. That voice… that had been _Dean._

_He’s not dead!_

_I’m down here! Dean, help! Get me out!_

He strained to shout but couldn’t make a sound. The British woman, Lady Bevell, tsked at him from across the room.

“Now, now,” she reprimanded softly. “No need to struggle. He can’t get in regardless.”

_Dean! Get me out of here!_

His mouth had been stuffed with his own shirt, so full that it kept his teeth apart and his cheeks bulging around it. Lady Bevell had then wrapped the bottom half of his face with duct tape, which clung at his hair painfully every time he moved. She was just _buckets_ of crazy, but Sam couldn’t argue the fact that she knew what she was doing. He hadn’t had a single opportunity to escape. And no sound came out no matter how hard he strained to be heard.

He tugged again at the handcuffs, but they didn’t have an ounce of give. She sauntered across the room to him, and the fact that she was so at ease gave him a chill. She obviously didn’t think that he was going to get out, or that anyone else was going to get in.

She straddled him, sitting across his thighs and placing the tip of her knife underneath his ear. “No one’s going to save you, Sam,” she whispered. “You’re stuck here until you tell me what I want to know.” She kissed the duct tape covering his mouth and hummed. “Your brother is going to get within ten feet of you and he still won’t be able to find you.”

_Dean, please! I’m down here!_

Another kiss, this time lower. She swivelled her hips in his lap and he tried not to gag when he noticed how dilated her pupils were. She was getting off on this. He swung his head forward but she dodged his clumsy headbutt easily. A sting on the side of his neck told him her blade had cut the skin there, but it didn’t feel critical.

 “That was uncalled for, Sam,” she whispered. She pinched his nose shut with one hand and he tried not to panic as he lost his ability to breath. “He could be standing right above us as you die,” she murmured calmly. “Do you want that?”

He bucked, trying to dislodge her, and then bucked again when his body instinctively tried to find an escape. She rode his movements easily, biting her lip. When he jerked upwards a third time she tipped her head back, mouthing soundlessly, as though they were making love. He could feel tears creeping into his eyes as his vision tunnelled.

_Dean! Dean!_

An engine rumbled to life somewhere outside, and he choked on air as she released him, desperately trying to claw oxygen into his lungs faster than his nose could accommodate.

Above them, a car slowly rolled away.

_Dean, no! Dean, come back! Don’t leave me down here!_

Lady Bevell picked something up from a tray. A pair of clamps.

“Now,” she said. “Where were we?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tune in for Kink Day 12: Tentacles x TFW
> 
> I'm going to be unavailable most of tomorrow so you'll either get the fic a day late or (if I get my shit together) in a couple of hours.


End file.
